You'll always be cold
by MistressNinja
Summary: Mizumi is a new add in to her pervy Sensei's squad and through this squad she finds a love she doesn't wanna let go, but does she keep it?


(Note: I'm on episode 100 right now so I don't know some of the stuff coming up yet but I might pull in some things that I hadn't seen yet that my stupid friends have already spoiled for me so if I get something wrong, please correct me but attempt to not spoil things? Oh and in this story so things seem right, Sasuke is like 18 or whatever seems right to you ^^)

I yawned lightly as we all stood there on the bridge, "Ugh what is taking him so long and why is he always so late?" I asked, obviously annoyed. "We don't know, he always says he gets caught in 'nature' and lame excuses like that" Sakura replied. I had been training with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi Sensei for atleast two or more weeks now. I sighed, I wished I would have entered Academy sooner but instead I waited for my younger brother. I wasn't much older then them and I saw so short it seemed like I was their age, in fact I was shorter then both the guys and I hated it. I and Sakura leaned against the right side of the bridge and Naruto on the other side half asleep and Sasuke was at the end of the bridge with his back to us just staring ahead, he did that often, just stared. I always wondered what was going across his mind. "Mizumi, how old are you?" Sakura asked, I never told anyone. I tied my long black hair to the side and let it lay on my shoulder and down my chest, it stopped at my breasts. "Seventeen" I replied. "Wow! You don't look like it!" Naruto butted in our conversation. "Shut up Naruto!" I said and slapped him across the face. He rubbed his face and went down by Sasuke. "So is their any guy you like, Sakura?" I asked, I was sure she was going to answer Sasuke but I asked anyway. "Sasuke" she said with a red face making sure the guys didn't hear. "He's cute; but I don't like him like that" I said smiling. "Good" she said, she knew I wouldn't ever act like Ino. "Who do you like?" she asked. "Well..I knew I liked him the day I saw him at the Chunin Exams third part, the one before the Sound Village attacked" I said, not really sure if I wanted to tell her. "Please don't tell me its one of those creeps?" she asked. "Of course not!" I said. "Then who is it?" she asked. "Shikamaru" I blushed brightly. "He's so lazy though!" she said giggling. "Well maybe but hes laid back,cute and smart!" I said smiling. "Hmm, what do you think of Kakashi Sensei so far?" she asked. "I mean you are like as old as him..I think" she said. "No he's like twenty something at least" I stated. "Fine but still, tell me!" she said smiling. "Well.." I said thinking. "Kakashi Sensei is... cu-" but I was cut off by Kakashi Sensei popping up right infront of us, "Your talking about me?" he asked smiling. "You think I'm cute?" he said still with a smile on his face, well at least I thought it was, I couldn't tell under that mask. "Yeah right, you old perv!" I said smacking him across the face much harder then I did Naruto. Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed. "Well just for that, how about the bell test? Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all had to pass it and since right now your on my Squad, you have to pass it too." he said rubbing his face. "That's not fair! I'll never pass I know your secret behind it, you have to put team work into it and I don't have a team! Sakura told me!" I said angrily. "Nope, this time you have to actually get the bell" he said in spite of me. I looked all mad, I knew I wouldn't get it. "The same rules go for you too." he said.

When we got to the training ground in which Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all passed the test I was about to hit Naruto upside the head if he didn't stop teasing me. Kakashi Sensei pulled out the bells and tied them to a belt loop lightly and then pulled out his little orange book and opened it to a page. "Alright it begins now" he said starting to read. I looked like I was thinking for a couple minutes, enough to let him get into his book. "Look Kakashi Sensei!" I gasped and pointed straight in front of myself which was behind him, I looked really surprised and like seeing this wasn't normal for me. There was a naked girl which had a perfect body and long blond hair, she smiled at Kakashi Sensei and used her index finger to make the gesture 'Come Here' and winked. "Hmm, maybe I should see what she wants, this doesn't stop your test, Mizumi." he said and started walking towards her. I smiled to myself, he had fell right into my trap, I was going to steal his book and see what he was always reading first and then get the bell. I ran behind him and stole his book and ran away. "Like the Jutsu I learned from Naruto, Kakashi Sensei?" my clone said blowing a kiss and disappearing. Kakashi Sensei was mad when he turned around to see me hanging from a tree branch sticking my tongue out at him. "Now...to see what Kakashi Sensei is REALLY reading" I said giggling and looked at the page and read only one sentence and gasped and with a red face I dropped the book. "Your gonna damage the book if you don't be careful" Kakashi Sensei said picking it up. I jumped down giggling. "The test is still going on" he said. "Hmm" I said going in for the bell then grabbing. I wondered why it didn't feel like a little silver round thing at first, because I wasn't looking. It felt more like a soft and thick little stick, it felt like it was hardening a little but not much. I looked down and my face turned red and hot quickly and a backed up and looked at Kakashi Sensei. His face was a little red. My hands fell to my sides and I began to run quickly back home, I heard him utter the words "Its okay Mizumi, it was an accident". Yeah right! That old perv probably liked it! I wasn't sure what to feel though.

I sighed as I sat on my bed with my knees held to my chest, I could see Kakashi Sensei and the others training from my bedroom window, they had moved back to the bridge. Kakashi Sensei was showing them how to do some type of water jutsu in which I didn't know. Once they all had it in their heads he walked onto the bridge and leaned against the railing where Sakura and I had been just this morning. I watched him, like some kind of stalker. He pulled out a different book, it was colored pink. Sakura said that he never pulled any other book out before. I wonder if it was colored pink for romance. "No, that old perv is probably reading an even pervier book then that orange one, hes probably all worked up from this morning" I said all sure of it. "Hmph!" I sounded out acting all mad now and looking away for a second and when I looked back he wasn't there. A few second later I heard a knock on the door, my heart raced and I felt a sweat drop fall down the side of my face. Before I could make up my mind to get the door I heard it open. "Hey Mizumi!" I heard Narutos familiar voice call. When I looked back, I noticed only Sakura and Kakashi Sensei was there training. I sighed in relief and walked out of my bedroom, I lived in an apartment by myself so all the rooms were very close. "Yes Naruto?" I asked. "This is from Kakashi Sensei" Sasuke handed me a note that was folded. "Well read it!" Naruto said. "Ugh fine" I said fixing my not even knee length white and black kimono in which I only wear when I'm home, I changed into it when I got here, its comfortable. I opened the note: _Hey cute-stuff, I'm sorry about this morning, meet me at lunch for ramen today okay? I'll make it up. Thanks, Kakashi. p.s. I was kidding about the cute-stuff, I just wanted to throw you off and make you laugh. _But before I could read the p.s I dropped the note. "THAT LITTLE PERVERT! I'M GOING HURT HIM!CHA!" I said putting one fist in the air, you could said I was like Sakura when she thought in her mind, I said Cha like she did, she told me, no one else knows shes like that. "What did it say?" Naruto asked raising one eyebrow. Sasuke picked it up. "Hey cute-stuff, I'm sorry about this morning, meet me at lunch for ramen today okay? I'll make it up. Thanks, Kakashi." Sasuke read out, the bottom half of it had been soaked in water because there was water on the floor from Naruto, he had fell in the water. Naruto started laughing. "Looks like Sensei has a bit of a crush" Sasuke said.

I pushed pass the two and they followed and I ran out to the bridge, no one was there. I stopped abruptly with the two behind me and Naruto ran right into me knocking me in the water and Sasuke cooly moved to the side before he could run into Naruto and he went off to find Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. Naruto passed out right because we knocked heads hard enough. Believe it or not, that water was deep, maybe about twenty feet or so. I couldn't concentrate, I had a killer headache right away and on top of that I couldn't swim so I was flapping my arms and trying to get up and finally I was so tired I couldn't do it so I stopped and began to sink. I held my breath, I couldn't believe it was gonna end this way. When I got to the bottom, holding my breath became unbearable and my body started to panic. Just then I was pulled out of there and was made to stand up, I saw that it was Sasuke who had pulled me out. Just when Sasuke let go of my shoulders thinking I was okay to stand alone, I fell to my knees and slumped forward, but not all the way. I was looking down and catching my breath and in tears, I had never experinced something like that, I was about to die if Sasuke hadn't saved me. Sasuke moved away from me. "You did good, Sasuke" Kakashi Sensei said. "You're gonna be alright" he said sitting infront of me, he could tell it was gonna take a lot to shake me from this. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head, he didn't know I was crying. I looked so scared. I fell forward and my head landed in Kakashi Senseis lap so I pulled the rest of my body in a ball with the arm in which I laid on my side and with the other I gripped Kakashi Senseis leg and cried into his lap, I was really frightened and I don't know why. Was it because it was pitch black down there? I had always been afraid of the dark. Maybe it was because I almost died. It was the combination of it all. Kakashi Sensei placed one hand on my head "It will be alright, Mizumi". "Baby" Sasuke said lightly about my crying. Normally I would have punched him in the face but I just kept crying. Kakashi Sensei made me sit up and placed his hands on my shoulders. "It will be fine" he tried to reassure again and took his hands off my shoulders. As soon as he did that I fell forward and my head went right into his chest and I put my arms around his torso and gripped tightly and cried, we were really close as it was but my gripping pulled me into his lap in which I hadn't realized. Kakashi Sensei had no choice but to put his arms around me and hug me, thinking it might calm me down and after five minutes it did. Once I calmed down I leaned back a little and looked up at Kakashi Sensei. "Thank you..Kakashi Sensei" I said lightly. "No problem" he said smiling and looking down at me and when he did his face became red. What was his face red about? I looked down and realized what the water had done to my thin clothed kimono. My kimono was what so you could see through it AND on top of that, because of the water, my nipples were hard, ugh how embarrassing. Once I regained composure I stood and so did he. "Anyway..I came here to do this.." I said smacking him across the face really hard. "YOU OLD PERVERT!" I yelled at him. He rubbed his face. Sasuke then came up to me and took his shirt off, man I tried to tell myself I did not want his body. He then handed it to me. "Thanks?" I said, completely unsure of why he gave me it it. "Put it on, I can tell your cold." he said. I then put it on with and thought 'Can I just attack him and kiss him now?'. My face became greatly red, I can't believe what I just thought! "Alright training is over for today and someone please take care of Naruto" Kakashi Sensei said and began walking away.

I waved to Sasuke and I followed beside Kakashi Sensei and sighed. "What scared you that bad?" he asked. "Well I almost died and.." I almost let it slip that I was afraid of the dark, something I had only told Sakura. "And what?" he asked again. I figured he was my Sensei and should know. "I have a fear of the dark.." I said quietly. "That's okay, we all fears" he said. "So I heard tomorrow is your 18th birthday, right?" he asked. "Yep!" I said proud that I was going to be an adult. "Only a few more hours then" he stated and we stopped and walked into the Ramen Shop. "Out, I don't want water all over everything" the chef said. "I'll get us the food and then we can go back to your place" He said smiling, I could always tell when he was smiling, even through that mask. I walked outside and waited until he finally came out. "Take your time, Kakashi Sensei" I said sarcastically. "I will" he said and we began walking back to my apartment. "You pass the bell test" he said. "Why? I didn't get the bell." I said. "You would have though" he said. "I see" I said as we walked into my door. We sat down and ate, man was I starving! "Alright well I suppose I should get going, its getting late" he said. "Well I'm going to change" I said and went to my room forgetting to close it all the way, it was half way open but oh well there was a hallway so Kakashi Sensei couldn't be a peeking perv anyway. I heard him leave so I stripped everything I was wearing but before dressing I sort of hugged Sasukes shirt to me and smelled it lightly, it smelled good. Sasuke smelled good.

I blushed and felt my face hot. What was this feeling of lust all the sudden? I felt my nipples harden. I pinched one lightly and quickly, I liked the way it felt. "Sasuke..." I said in a whisper with a light moan added to it. I turned around and my face instantly became so hot and red. I backed to the wall. Sasuke was behind me that whole entire time. He walked towards me and then put one hand above my shoulder on the wall and leaned on his arm, his face was a little red. "Sasuke..." I whispered. He leaned down and put his face right in front of mine, he didn't have to lean much, I mean I was tall enough to reach his chest. "Wanna see something?" he asked. My face went redder. All possible pervy things went through my head. Was he gonna pull out his thing right here? Was he going to do something to me? I mean he had never acted this way so everything ran through my head. He then stood straight up. I closed my eyes lightly. I hadn't heard him undo a zipper and I didn't feel anything. "You can look, its alright" he said. I braced myself for a naked Sasuke, I was afraid he was going to rape me or something. I opened my eyes slowly, he hadn't done anything except take his over shirt off. He was such a handsome man. "Sasuke.." I whispered. I didn't realize I had still been gripping his shirt, hiding my body with it. He then resumed the way he was standing before, hand on the wall and leaning. "Now I can do what I want" he said and smiled. Such a handsome smile, I loved it. I closed my eyes tightly, a bit scared. I would have ran but I knew there was no way I could get away from him. I felt something warm on my lips, it was soft and gave me goose bump, plus a chill down my back. When it went away I realized that Sasuke had kissed me. "Was that okay?" He asked, he looked a little nervous. I had never seem him act that way. I stood there for a long time, my face red and hot.

I finally looked him in the in the eye and dropped his shirt and then put my body against his and rest my hands on his shoulders and leaned up and sweetly and totally innocently kissed him back and then stood normally in front of him. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked. "Did I do bad?" I asked, still red face, my face hadn't stopped being red this whole entire time. "Not at all, it was cute" he smiled brightly at me. "Mind if I do it again?" he asked. He was such a gentleman but I didn't understand why he would asked. I nodded at him, giving him permission. He then backed him against the wall a little rough and put his body against mine and put one hand on the wall and placed the other on my hip and kissed me, long and breath taking. I kissed him back and placed my hands on his shoulders. "You are so beautiful" he whispered to me. His knee was between my legs and I sort of leaned on it but still stood. I blushed brightly "Well..I've always thought you were cute" I said, I sounded so innocent and I knew it. He smiled and kissed my neck, it gave me a chill down my back and made me arch it lightly. "I hope you don't mind" he whispered and moved down to my breast and kissed my nipple which was so hard. I giggled lightly, I liked it, it was all just so new. I noticed his liked my giggling. I then felt his warm on my skin as he opened his mouth and that gave me goose bumps everywhere. He then put his mouth on my nipple and began to suck lightly and gradually got harder but not to hard, just right. "Oh..Sasuke.." I moaned lightly. I felt him smile against my skin. He then came back up and kissed me for a long time and I kissed him back. He took one of his hands and trailed down my chest and down my breast making sure he rubs one of the nipples and then he trailed down to my pelvic bone. I gulped silently.

Sasuke then continued down to my clitoris and rubbed it lightly. It felt so good. . I moaned lightly. He then moved his finger down, I was nervous. He inserted one finger inside of my vagina and rubbed the sponge like part inside know as the g-spot. That really got me. "Sasuke.." I moaned out. "Shhh" he kissed me lightly. When it felt wetter and warmer down there Sasuke pulled his finger out. I was all tingly but I knew I hadn't had an orgasm. He then picked me up and sat me down on my bed and pulled me right to the edge. He smiled at me and then got on his knees and had me lay back. He then kissed my clitoris which sent chills all over me. He quickly got to work and licked and sucked all around and on my clitoris. I had a wave of moans as he did this. He finally stopped, he wasn't going to give me that orgasm just yet, he was saving that for later. I sat up. "Is that okay?" he smiled at me and stood. I smiled back at him, "I'm doing the copying today" I stated, referring to his Sharingan. "Oh?" he asked smiling. I then quickly pulled his pants down, he wasn't wearing boxers. I just looked at it for a minute. It was huge and the first time I had saw a penis in real life and not in a picture, not that I went out looking for dirty pictures. He smiled and looked at a clock "Only an hour and this won't be illegal" he said. I giggled, "We better hurry then" I said. I liked the idea that this was wrong. He smiled. "I can't wait to feel it, inside of me, after the pain of course" I said smiling. "It's going inside?" he asked and smirked. "I hope" I giggled and placed my hand on his penis and began to pump. I heard him breathing harder, I think he liked it. I was only getting him excited and ready for what I was about to next. I then stopped which I knew made him so mad and then got on my knees and put my face close to his member. "Sasuke, have you ever done any of this before?" I asked. "No" he said. I blushed, I felt very special to know that I was his first. I then placed my mouth on his penis and started to bob my head up and down and sucked and ran my tongue up and down the bottom of it as I went up and down it with my mouth. I heard him moan just as I did before. I felt so good about that. I then felt his penis twitch in my mouth and then a rush of a warm and thick liquid in my mouth. I thought it tasted good, I couldn't explain it. There was so much that some of it seeped out of my mouth but I swallowed it and then licked up what was left on Sasukes penis. I wiped the rest off my mouth and stood and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke gently laid me on my bed and I smiled at him. He smiled back and then laid over me, holding himself up. He leaned down and kissed me. He then spread my legs and got in between them. "Do you wanna lose it today? With me?" he asked. "Do you wanna lose it? With me, Sasuke?" I asked as I nodded a yes. He smiled and lined himself up with me and then gently thrust himself inside of me. My eyes filled with tears, it really hurt. "I can stop if you want" he whispered as he held himself up over me. "Please, don't stop Sasuke" I said as it started to feel good. Soon after, I was moaning more then I had before. It took about 45 minutes but it was a good 45 minutes that felt great. As I had that moment so did he. He moaned a little loud but I channeled that out easily. "SASUKE!" I screamed, knowing that it could be heard even outside and through-out the entire building. I felt his cum fill the inside of me which made me moan more. Sasuke pulled out after catching his breath and sat up, still panting. I panted lightly also. Thinking about it now, I completely forgot, I should have told him to use some type of protection. I thanked my family for not being super fertile and hoped this wouldn't result in the wrong way. "I'm gonna go home and take a bath, you can come over if you want" he said smiling and kissed my forehead and got dressed then left. A couple minutes later I looked at the clock, 11:59 PM. I stood up but as quick as that I fell to my knees and my body slumped forward lightly and I looked down, I was just to weak. It looked like I was raped or something because of the way I was sitting.

That morning when I got up I yawned and smiled to myself, I felt awesome. I got up and found my cutest outfit which was basically a dress that looked like Sakuras sleeveless one but it didn't have any design on it, just a trim and it was purple and it was shorter. On the back was a sign in which displayed my clans sign. I didn't live with them, they were far away from here. I made sure my breasts looked perfectly hot in that dress and may hair was tied to the side just right. I never really wore this dress out before so it was a change. I tied my Leaf headband around my waist and left my house and off to the bridge to meet up with everyone. Only Sasuke was there, he was always the earliest and it would be another 10 minutes before Sakura and Naruto would show. "Hey Sasuke" I said smiling brightly and greeting him with a hug. He didn't hug back or respond. I frowned. "Sasuke, why won't you talk to me or anything? Did yesterday mean a thing?" I asked. He sighed. "Sasuke please tell me why you won't talk to me" I pleaded. "Because your an annoying baby" he stated. That hit me hard. "Oh.." I stated and went over to where Sakura and I normally met up and sat then pulled my knees to me and cried a little. When Naruto arrived before Sakura, which was weird he came to me and sat on his knees. "Whats wrong Mizumi?" he asked. "Nothing" I wiped my tears. "Mizumi, there's something I wanna do.." he said and put a finger under my chin and lifted it. He leaned in. Oh no, what should I do? I really like Sasuke but he was such a jerk to me! I decided to let Naruto do what he wanted to make Sasuke jealous and sure enough it worked. Sasuke punched him in the back of the head and then Naruto disapeared, it was just a clone I made. I stuck my tounge out at Sasuke "Jerk!" I said to him. He looked him so he pulled me up and pulled me in his arms. "Don't do that ever again." He stated. "I did that because I don't want to ruin Sakura and yours friendship" he said. I smiled and he kissed me and then returned to his normal spot. Sure enough though, Sakura saw that and she came up to me. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing" I looked down. "Your worse then Ino-pig!" she said mad and immediately left. I sighed.

After that, I explained to Sakura that it was an accident and everything went smooth for atleast four months. I and Sasuke weren't caught. One day though, we were training and everyone was to split up and attempt to survive on our own. Sure enough Sasuke and I found each other and we made out behind a bush, big mistake. I couldn't help that I missed him but Sakura was mad! Soon after that, Sasuke broke my heart and became a cold guy again. After that though, with my new found confidence, I asked my childhood crush out and he said yes, it all worked out. I got to be with Shikamaru and Sasuke was back to his old self.


End file.
